


this ocean view

by nikirik



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Майкл/Джеймс - курортный роман, который перерастает в нечто большее".</p>
            </blockquote>





	this ocean view

1\. Ночь, и никакого моря нет. Только шуршит в темноте что-то, вздыхает, пахнет, словно огромную рану залили цистернами йода, а кое-где даже заметен липкий пластырь лунного света. Джеймсу все равно, после перелета все жилки в нем как перенатянутые струны, и ему бы просто посидеть рядом, вслушиваясь в дыхание невидимки, ожидая. Сигнал о завершении работ уже отправлен, система очищает сама себя, секунда перед отключкой, - и благословенный черный экран, пока не началась перезагрузка. Потом опять будет усталость, медиатором цапающая по нервам, но сейчас голова идеально пуста. Дыши в такт, ничего больше не надо.  
  
На третий день Джеймс наконец-то просыпается где-то в районе завтрака и, лениво накинув халат, плетется на балкон в приправленную бризом золотистую рябь южного утра. Где-то вдалеке маячит сэндвич из неба и моря с маслом солнца посредине.  
\- А я уж думал, что ты вампир, - Джеймс вздрагивает и поворачивается, притянутый ниточкой виргинского табака. И непроизвольно щурит атакованные рыжиной глаза.   
\- Ну, или амиш, - мужчина на другой стороне балкона пожимает плечами в ржавых брызгах веснушек.  
\- Что? - недоуменно выдавливает Джеймс.   
\- Во-первых, борода, - забавляясь, начинает перечислять незнакомец.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - бормочет МакЭвой, чувствительно дергая себя за кудлы.   
\- Костюмчик в духе отцов-основателей, - не смутившись, продолжает сосед, - и если вам там в секте не объяснили: на пляж ходят в плавках и днем.  
\- Я и вижу, - комично выгибая левую бровь, кивает на обнаженное загорелое тело Джеймс и поскорее отводит взгляд.   
Сбоку хмыкают и затягиваются сигаретой. У Джеймса горят щеки,  _неужели уже обгорел_ , со смутной досадой думает он.  
\- Майкл, - представляется рыжий, когда Джеймс уже готов ретироваться, и протягивает ладонь через низкое ограждение.  
\- Джеймс, - рука касается нагретой кожи и дальше уже автономно, ведь он никогда бы на такое не решился, а пальцам чужд страх, они трутся о костяшки, пробегают по впадинкам, это слишком интимное знакомство, _если соблазняет тебя рука твоя_ , не вовремя всплывает в голове, и Джеймс уже готов бежать за напильником, когда из-за спины доносится знакомое воркование:  
\- Джейми, ты там уснул?  
Его ладонь мгновенно пустеет, как и соседская половина балкона.   
\- Уже иду, Энн-Мари.  
  
2\. В целом Майкл недурно переносит принудительный прием солнечных ванн. Хотя ему куда привычней полумрак паба. Еще бы взгляд не натыкался постоянно на Джеймса и его семейство, как на подлежащее с деепричастным оборотом, которыми его так мучили в средней школе.   
Майкл свешивает руку с шезлонга и подхватывает скользкий от конденсата стакан, задирает очки на затылок и придирчиво изучает жидкость цвета своей щетины, прежде чем опрокинуть. Виски, словно ручка настройки, подкручивает фокус, и Майкл стонет сокрушенно.  
Джеймс по колено в кишащей малышней воде, чистая линия подбородка без единого волоска, мальчишка да и только. Послушался совета насчет плавок и теперь сверкает бледными конечностями, которые, ясное дело, к вечеру никакая сметана уже не спасет. Объект наблюдения поворачивает голову и замирает, семафоря синими глазищами ( _Маневры запрещены_ ), прикусывая улыбку, - и тут же получает мячом в висок, нелепо взмахивает руками и плюхается на пятую точку, окачивая радостно визжащую ребятню.   
Майкл щерит все свои тридцать два в пространство и возвращает очки на переносицу.   
  
Цикады трещат так, словно кто-то никак не может справиться с зажигалкой. Ну, у Майкла-то таких проблем нет, он еще и алкоголем сверху никотин залакирует. Чернота слизывает молоко дыма с его губ, а он думает, что ему было бы одиноко и страшно сидеть перед громадой невидимой воды, уж лучше какие-никакие люди, пусть чужие насквозь, с затертыми фразами, утомительным флиртом, равнодушные, в конечном счете, ко всему, что не касается их напрямую, да и когда он в последний раз вел осмысленную беседу, все кричишь сквозь уханье басов, не слыша толком ни слов, ни музыки.   
  
\- Угостишь? - Майкл втягивает полсигареты разом, прежде чем обернуться.  
У Джеймса смешно шелушится нос, под глазами круги и внезапно осунувшийся после дня семейного отдыха вид.   
\- Держи, - он передает тлеющий рубиновыми искрами окурок, стараясь не зацепиться пальцами,  _что он делал утром с моей рукой, невообразимое что-то_ , чтобы тут же поджечь себе новую.  
\- Тебе здесь весело? - угрюмо интересуется Джеймс, потирая плеяду веснушек на спинке носа.   
\- Если честно, после долгих лет пьянства и курения иногда смотришь на себя в зеркало и думаешь…  
\- Где-то между первой сигаретой с кофе поутру и четырехсотым бокалом дряни из магазина за углом в три ночи, - подхватывает оживившийся Джеймс.  
\- Это потрясающе, я в раю, - в один голос завершают они и хохочут, пока обессиленный Джеймс не утыкается Майклу в плечо.   
Между ними все еще хлипкая оградка по пояс,  _сгрести его в охапку ничего не стоит_ , отстраненно размышляет Майкл, прислоняясь щетиной к гладкой щеке, дует на нее легонько, ведь она полыхает, двигается ниже по миллиметру, со скоростью тектонических плит, которые вот-вот наслоятся друг на друга и появится новый континент, и изменится карта мира-  
\- Маайкл? - мяукают из-за двери. - Сколько можно курить!   
Секунду Джеймс смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом глаза у него словно наливаются ядом, и металлическая перекладина врезается в пах, и больно не от этого, а от ссутуленной спины и хлопнувшей двери, будто флагом махнули, все, финиш.  
В паб, Майкл, в паб.  
  
3\. - Давай вместе поплачем, - глумливо предлагает Майкл. Джеймс неприязненно смотрит на него поверх бокала. - У нас никогда не будет веселого курортного секса, потому что мы оба рефлексирующие мудаки.  
\- А если и будет, то медленный и печальный, - немного скованно шутит Джеймс.   
\- Чур, я сверху, - чиркая спичкой, торопиться застолбить Майкл.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - улыбается МакЭвой.   
  
Сидят в полупустом баре, прикидываются друзьями. Теперь когда можно коснуться невзначай, сделать это абсолютно невозможно.  _Ты когда-нибудь ночью купался, давай нырнем в это черное шумное море, голышом, конечно._  Оно нас не хочет, выплевывает назад с волнами, пинком под зад на гальку. Потом в темноте по сосновой роще, там на иголках, рубашка в смоле, как ее отстирать, Энн-Мари спросит откуда,  _у тебя слишком большой, это больно, но я по-другому не знаю, давай так, руками, о Господи_ , слезы от боли, сейчас он поднимется, отряхнется, скажет, какая тоска, закатит глаза и уйдет. Но он обнимает, оглаживает по бокам, расстегивает пуговицы, от шеи всего вылизывает, пока не забывается неприятие, неловкость, стыд,  _подрочи для меня, Джейми, давай,_  ты дрочишь, а он языком обводит головку, приближая безропотный несусветный оргазм.  _А ты, а тебе?_  У Джеймса невыносимо острые плечи, детские, ты садишься ему на грудь и проводишь членом по губам, жаль, не видно, какие у него сейчас глаза, он приподнимается, задевая подбородком мошонку, зубами по нежному, смыкает губы вокруг. Достаточно представить - в сочных пятнах румянца - его лицо, которое ты сейчас зальешь спермой, и ты кончаешь мимо его рта на щеки, на веснушки, на все.   
  
Они переглядываются, вцепившись каждый в свой сорт алкоголя.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь ночью купался? - Сердце у Майкла повисло на ребрах, как каторжник на решетке в ожидании приговора.  
\- Личную жизнь наладить всегда успеешь, - в голосе Джеймса ласковая насмешка, но Майкл вздыхает почти с облегчением.   
\- А паб закрывается через пять часов. 


End file.
